The Flow Cytometry and Imaging Shared Resource of the Massey Cancer Center was founded in 1976. Its instrumentation has been regularly upgraded through seven generations of flow cytometers and two generations of confocal microscopes to the 4 instruments currently in use, a Coulter EPICS Elite-ESP, a Coulter XL-MCL, a Dako MoFlo high-speed analyzer/sorter and a Zeiss LSM 510 Meta imaging system. The Elite is a multi-laser flow cytometer with multiparameter sorting capabilities, operated only by Resource personnel. This instrument can be configured for a wide range of custom applications. The XL is an automated, user-friendly flow system that can be operated by authorized users of the core facility. The recently upgraded MoFlo is enclosed in a negative pressure hood providing for sorting of biohazardous materials (BSL-2+). The Zeiss imaging system is available to authorized users for confocal fluorescence imaging and analysis of cell cultures or solid tissues. The Director, William M. Grogan, has played a key role in the Resource since its founding. The Laboratory Manager, Frances White, is highly trained in flow cytometry and confocal imaging and has been with the Resource for 28 years. The Resource provides a wide range of services, from routine fluorescence analysis to interactive custom design of innovative analysis and sorting protocols, addressing the specific needs of individual investigators. Dr. Grogan closely follows the analyses performed by the core facility, insuring quality control, and advising facility users on alternative, often novel, approaches to experimental design and data analysis. Since the last review, the Resource has upgraded facilities and instrumentation, added a technician, expanded hours of operation, expanded its user training program and added the capabilities for high-speed and biohazardous sorting. This Shared Resource maintains a stable base of instrumentation, expertise and trained personnel and currently provides services and training for multiple users in 59 research groups from 21 departments at VCU. It has had a major impact on cancer research at Massey Cancer Center for 30 year.